


He Was Right

by Captorvating



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Kokichi is honest to himself in his last moments, M/M, Ouma not Oma, Sad Ending, the saiouma is there but it’s rlly lowkey Kokichi crushing, this isn’t happy, trial 4 and 5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: ‘You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.’ Those damn eight words...





	He Was Right

Tears well up in his eyes. They’re hot, wet, and _real_ , and for once, Kokichi lets them fall. The hum of the press fills the silence of the hanger.

‘ _This is it,’_ he thinks. ‘ _You had a pretty awful run, made everyone hate you, killed two people, convinced everyone that you were the mastermind, pretty fulfilling, huh?’_

More tears fall and Kokichi uses all his willpower to stay quiet, any noise he makes could get caught by the camera and ruin his plan. Besides, he only has to last a few seconds.

His time in the academy flashes before him. Waking up barely knowing who he is, meeting Shuichi Saihara, finding Amami’s corpse, the first trial, the first execution. Next corpse, second trial, second execution. Two new corpses, a concussion, _another_ trial and execution. Nearly being killed, _Iruma’s corpse in front of him, trial, Gonta’s execution, Momota is sick, everyone rushes to his side, hatred, those damn_ **_eight words._ **

Tears gush down his face like rivers, yet he stays silent. The smooth metal is almost upon him and he’s been wasting his last minute crying. He feels pathetic.

The thought almost makes him laugh. ‘ _Pathetic,’_ he thinks, ‘ _Isn’t that what Saihara called me?’_

He closes his eyes, the hum of the press getting closer and louder, but Saihara’s words are all he hears.

‘ _Pathetic? Look at yourself, Kokichi. Kaito always has us by his side, see? But no one wants to be around you. You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.’_

‘ _Well, he wasn’t wrong,’_ A gentle smile makes its way into his face. ‘ _Pathetic is a pretty good word to describe this, huh?’_

‘ _Pathetic? Look at yourself, Kokichi. Kaito always has us by his side, see? But no one wants to be around you. You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.’_

He nods, short and very, very stiffly to himself. ‘ _Just as planned, I guess. No one would ever wanna be near me. What a bitter plan.’_

‘ _Pathetic? Look at yourself, Kokichi. Kaito always has us by his side, see? But no one wants to be around you. You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.’_

His eyes travel tiredly around the room. The press is low enough to block most of the hanger from his view, even the lights seem a lot dimmer than before, though that could just be death messing with his sight. Yet, even still, there really isn’t anyone here for him. No one to miraculously burst through the hanger entrance and talk him out of his plan. No one carrying an antidote to save his life. No one to treat him kindly and with care. No one to love him. No one. He really was alone. Saihara was right as always.

‘ _Pathetic? Look at yourself, Kokichi. Kaito always has us by his side, see? But no one wants to be around you. You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.’_

His eyes sting from the tears and for once he’s honest with himself. Maybe pretending to be the mastermind wasn’t a good idea. Maybe making everybody hate him wasn’t a good idea. Maybe making _Shuichi_ hate him wasn’t a good idea. Maybe… maybe if he had played his cards differently, things would’ve been better. Maybe he wouldn’t have ended up moments away from death under a hydraulic press. Maybe he _could’ve_ had someone around him, someone that didn’t hate him and liked his jokes and didn’t mind his lies. Someone to love him. … But-

‘ _Pathetic? Look at yourself, Kokichi. Kaito always has us by his side, see? But no one wants to be around you. You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.’_

-that would just be wishful thinking. Whatever, his time is just about up, anyway. For a last time, Shuichi’s words ring in his ears.

‘ _Pathetic? Look at yourself, Kokichi. Kaito always has us by his side, see? But no one wants to be around you._ **_You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.’_ **

He accepts Shuichi’s words, he accepts the truth. Who knows? Maybe death won’t be so-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all hope you cried! My tumblr is twinkouma if you wanna check it out!


End file.
